onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Rokushiki/Rokuogan
}} | focus = Internal shock wave | first = Chapter 425; Episode 308 }} Rokuogan is the secret seventh technique that far surpasses the other six primary techniques of "Rokushiki". So far, it has only been utilized by Rob Lucci. Overview The Rokuogan is the secret and ultimate attack of the Rokushiki style. Rob Lucci states that only those who have absolute mastery of the other six skills can have access to this seventh skill. The user places both their fists right in front of the target to focus their physical strength to launch a devastating shock wave in a forward direction. The burst is a reminiscence to that released by an Impact or Reject Dial, capable of bypassing the defenses of a rubber human such as Monkey D. Luffy, who is immune to blunt strikes under normal circumstances, and causes massive internal injuries. This is only used during desperate situations as Lucci is always shown panting after using it. Variations * : Used by Lucci. This is the ultimate Rokushiki technique that can damage an opponent internally, similar to the Impact Dial, or of equal or more strength to the Reject Dial, but the technique is considered to be much more powerful, and can be performed without the side effect of great pain to the user. It appears to be two fists held at close range that can damage the opponent with a blast powerful enough to cause even Luffy to cough up blood and come close to death. While used only his "Shaved" half-leopard form, the proportions to his human body are roughly the same and can be assumed that he could use it otherwise. This is proven in Pirate Warriors 3, where he only performs it in his human form. In the Viz Manga, this is called Six Powers Supreme Six King Pistol, while in the FUNimation dub, this technique is called Six Powers Extreme: Six King Gun. * : Used by Lucci in his leopard-human hybrid form which gives him the advantage of having a tail which is used to restrain an opponent if they attempt to escape it, this technique is used in the same way as Rokuougan, except now with a larger attack radius and greater attack power, due to the enlarged fists of the hybrid form. The move is so powerful that the shock wave it sends out can shatter rock even after going through its intended target, similar to Bartholomew Kuma's ''Pad Ho'' technique (in Episode of Merry, the shock wave even punched a hole in said wall ). It is also Lucci's strongest attack. In the Viz Manga, this is called Ultimate Radius: Six King Pistol, while in the FUNimation dub, this technique is called Ultimate Radius: Six King Gun. Trivia * The Rokuogan resembles the One Inch Punch, which generates tremendous amounts of impact force at extremely close distances. It was invented by Chinese martial artists centuries ago and popularized by Bruce Lee in 1964. References Site Navigation fr:Rokushiki/Rokuogan ca:Rokushiki/Bala de canó pl:Pistolet Sześciu Królów Category:Fighting Styles Subpages